


Goddess

by asrundream



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.</p>
<p>Prompt: possessive; 200-word limit</p>
    </blockquote>





	Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.
> 
> Prompt: possessive; 200-word limit

He kept her even after the war was over and she'd outlived her usefulness. He rid himself of everything else that reminded people who he was, but he couldn't bring himself to leave her. Anything, anyone, just not her. He knew her presence would incriminate him when the world woke up from its blind relief and sent him to a trial, just as he knew he'd take her with him to the stands in the courtroom. He didn't care anymore.

He'd tried, once, walking away without her by his side, leaving her sitting by a fountain as the sun rose in the sky. But by magic or from fear, she was still right where he'd left her when he came back that night. The sun was setting, and it lit her up with a thousand different colors of shining fire. When he saw her, then, he knew he could never leave.

_She is all I have left in this world_ , he thought, and he was right. He had no friends, no family, and no other reason to live. He sighed and pressed her tightly to his chest, holding her close under the flimsy blankets.

His goddess and saviour.

His Hyperion.


End file.
